bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Chat/Intro
Party Chats that occur during the Intro: On the Precipice of Despair. A Common Destination :Tiz: They left...? Lucky us, I suppose. :Agnès: ...... :Tiz: Are you alright? Are you hurt? :Agnès: They were clearly after me. Why did you not run? :Tiz: Er, it didn't cross my mind I guess... I was a little distracted. :But more importantly, are you hurt? :Agnès: ...I am fine. :You...You have my thanks. But they will be back for me. I'm certain of it. :For your own sake, it is best our paths diverged here. :Tiz: But...there's only one road back to town. :Agnès: ...... :Tiz: Wha-- Hey, wait! The Miracle Man :Tiz: Hey... :Agnès: ...... :Tiz: Hear me out. This isn't the place to go charging on alone. :The crags are dark even by day. It's always been a nest for monsters. :Agnès: Airy, are you truly certain this boy is the miracle bringer? :Airy: Absolutely! Right time, right place; he's your miracle man. I'd bet my wings on it! :He saved your life, didn't he? Just like my prediction said he would! :I'd call that pretty darn miraculous. :Agnès: Yes, but... :Er...Mr. Tiz, was it? :Tiz: Just Tiz is fine. :Agnès: Tiz, then. Was it you that my prayer reached? :Tiz: I don't know about "reached", but I heard you say it, anyway. :Airy: He's the sole survivor of a village swallowed up whole. How much more miracle do you need? :Tiz: That was no miracle... There was nothing miraculous about it...! :My family is gone. All my friends. Everyone... That was no miracle... :Agnès: ...... Rebuilding a Village :Tiz: ...... :Agnès: ...... I truly appreciate your desire to help. :But... :Tiz: ...... :Agnès: Do you intend to just leave your village like this? :Tiz: No! Of course not... :I'll rebuild it someday. :Agnès: ...... :I am wanted by the duchy. :Eternian assassins may lurk in any shadow, at any time. :What's more, I must leave this place at once to purify the crystals. :If something were to befall you, who would be left to put your village to rights again? :Tiz: I'll rebuild it... I will. :You don't have to tell me I'm the only one who can. :Agnès: Then surely it's best you stayed and-- :Tiz: But Norende will never be whole again until that chasm is gone. :And here I meet you, the one person who knows how to make that happen. :It seems the obvious thing to do is help you, keep you safe, and solve this thing together. :Agnès: Yes, but how do you propose-- :Tiz: I don't know yet. :First, the king needs to know what's happened. :Agnès: ...... Agnès's Intentions :Tiz: Agnès? What did you mean, you'd "resolve the matter"? :Agnès: ...... :Tiz: Don't tell me you're thinking of storming the Eternian camp at the southwest lake alone... :Agnès: Don't be ridiculous. :I'm well aware that I am no match for an airship. :Tiz: Good. It sounds like they have this city in their crosshairs, besides. :Agnès: As long as these people are held hostage, I have no choice. :Tiz: They didn't seem the types to talk this out... :Agnès: ...... :Tiz: Wait... You wouldn't. You can't! :Agnès: ...... Tiz the Navigator :Airy: Your sense of direction is so bad it's almost magical, Agnès. :Agnès: What? Surely it's not so-- :Airy: How many times did you get lost in that ravine? There was only one path! :Then it took you two hours to find me at the top, despite perfect visibility. :Airy: Er, the canyon path was... very twisty. I'm certain it's a maze even to the locals... :Tiz: Ha ha ha... Not really. :Agnès: ...... :Tiz: But at least this way I have an excuse to tag along and... Er, nevermind... :Stay close. The lake we make for is said to be unreachable by any but the most knowledgeable. :Agnès: R-right! Of course! :Airy: Mmm-hmm. I'll bet. :Tiz: So, um... What do you plan to do once we get there, Agnès? :Agnès: ...... :That is no concern of yours, Tiz. :I've no choice... :Not as long as they have the people of Caldisla in their sights. :It will be fine. Enemy or no, they are men, not monsters. :Tiz: ...... Two Bumpkins :Tiz: Hm? What's wrong? You seem distracted. :Agnès: Hm? Oh, ah... :I've just never before walked through such a lively city as this... :Tiz: Oh, really? :Agnès: I don't suppose it's anything special for you... You grew up here. :But to me, this is all-- :Tiz: Actually... Me, too. :Agnès: I'm sorry? :Tiz: I grew up in Norende. Norende has...sheep. And grass. Nothing like this... :It's kind of overwhelming, to be honest. :So I think I can relate pretty well, actually. :Agnès: Oh... Oh, I see. Well, yes, then. :Tiz: What parts jump at you the most? What's the strangest? :Agnès: Hmmm, well... The number of people, and buildings. :And the fact they all seem so tranquil astounds me. :The seas are rotted, the duchy has invaded, and still... :I suppose it's a testament to their faith in the king's rule. :A far cry from the kingdom I left... :Tiz: Hm? :Agnès: Ah! I'd nearly forgotten! :Owen informed me just before we left. :Apparently the innkeep is preparing a special feast for us this evening. :Best we did not keep him waiting. :Tiz: Ooh, right! A Man of Mysteries :Agnès: Tiz, might I... Might I have a word? :Tiz: Sure. What's on your mind? :Agnès: That Ringabel fellow. I'm just not... Are we truly certain...? :Tiz: True, he doesn't seem like the most dependable guy. Nice enough, though... :Agnès: That isn't my point! :He knew our names, Tiz. Before we'd ever spoken. :Tiz: Right. He said they were in that book of his or somesuch. :Agnès: Our names alone is troubling enough... :But he knew I was the vestal as well! :Tiz: What!? :Hmm, now that you mention it, he knew we were out to seal the chasm, too. :Agnès: I'd noticed him mumbling strange things in the streets ever since I arrived. :Ringabel: Not so strange as to give milady offense, I hope? :Agnès: Eep! :Tiz: Er... Mr. Ringabel. :Ringabel: Please. No need for formality. :Tiz: Would you tell us how you knew Agnès was the vestal of wind? :Ringabel: Hm? Oh, that. :All written in this journal, my good man. Simple as that. :Tiz: And would you mind if I had a look at this journal? :Ringabel: By all means. Turn it over and shake it, if you like. See what falls out. :Tiz: And what is your tie to the girl traveling with that pyromancer? :Ringabel: I'm to save her, apparently. :Don't ask me how or why. I just know. :Tiz: Save her? :You realize our errand at the Centro Ruins is to put an end to the firestarter's threat, yes? :Ringabel: Quite. And I understand the girl may have something to say about it. :In any case, I'm confident I won't be a burden. :And I certainly have no intent of stopping you, if that's a concern. :Why don't you hold onto the journal for now? :Investigate it to your satisfaction. :And, once satisfied, I hope you'll choose to place your trust in me. :Tiz: Well, I...I suppose we'll see. :Agnès: ...... Talk of Titles :Edea: So, how should I address everyone from here on? :Going by the look of it, I'm the youngest one here... :Is it best if I stuck to sir and ma'am? :Tiz: Please, just Tiz. :Agnès: ...And Agnès for me, if you please. :Edea: Really? Even though you're a vestal? Shouldn't it be Lady Agnès or something? :Agnès: I would really rather you didn't... :Tiz: Besides, it's best we didn't go around shouting "vestal" too loudly. :Edea: Ooh, right. Almost forgot she's a wanted woman. :In that case, just Agnès is probably smarter. :Agnès: Thank you. :Ringabel: Yes, that's certainly wise. Especially considering the volume of our Edea's voice. :Edea: What's wrong with my voice! :Tiz: You said her voice was gentle as a spring breeze before, Ringabel. :Ringabel: Yes, well. Spring has a way of giving over to summer. :And breezes build. Up close, it's more of a torna-- Don't think I'll finish that thought. :Edea: Ooooooh! :No, I think I'd like to hear this! Speak up, Ringabel! :Ringabel: Ah, I've remembered an errand. A very pressing, very distant errand. :Edea: Hey! You get back here this instant! :Tiz: Ha ha ha... She sure got on familiar terms with Ringabel pretty quick. Edea's Misunderstanding :Tiz: Owen... :Agnès: ...... :Ringabel: ...... :Edea: ...... I can't believe this! How could Heinkel be so cruel? :Tiz: What do we say to the innkeep? What can we say...? :Agnès: Owen saved you after Norende fell. Took you in... :And since then, his father has shown you and me both a great deal of kindness. :Ringabel: I'm no different. Owen trusted me, despite my circumstances. Helped me get by... :As for what to tell his father... It's hard. :Edea: He deserves to know his son died nobly. Fighting bravely. :Tiz: I know that. I know...but what small comfort... :Edea: "Small comfort"...!? I think-- :Agnès: Edea, try to understand. Tiz and Ringabel are only thinking of the innkeep's feelings... :Edea: That's exactly what I'm doing! :Is it not a comfort to know his son fell defending his king? :Tiz: Enough. ...Just forget it. :I'll talk to him. :Let's get moving. :Agnès: Tiz... A Father's Care :Ringabel: It looked as if the innkeep gave you something, Edea. :Mind if I ask what? :Edea: Hm? Oh yes, I'm not sure. I'll open it now. :Ooh, he packed us lunch! The basket's near bursting. :Tiz: It looks amazing. And he made enough for all of us... :Ringabel: Mmm, looks like emperor trout sandwiches. Caldisla's finest! What a treat! :Tiz: He made one special for you, Agnès. :"For the young lady who doesn't eat meat", it says. :Agnès: Grilled leaf buds and spring mushrooms...and apricot jelly for dessert! :Tiz: What did you get, Edea? :Edea: Looks like I got what you did, plus the same dessert as Agnès. And... :Agnès: And a letter. :Edea: Yeah... :Ringabel: Hm? Let's have a look. :"Your words were a great comfort, my dear. Best of luck in battle, and best of health!" :Tiz: ...Alright. Let's eat, then it's off to save the king! :Edea: Right! But You're a Traitor :Tiz: Edea, you said you'd get us VIP access, but are you really sure? :Isn't there a chance they'll know you've defected? :Edea: I don't think there's any worry of that yet. :If word had reached them, the road to the villa would have been swarming with guards. :That's how Heinkel operates. Thorough and merciless. :Ringabel: I see. So, what of after we reach the villa, then? Any bright ideas? :Tiz: If the man running the place is as careful as she says, we can't expect to-- :Edea: Heh heh, I may not look it, but I'm actually a fairly respected figure. :I can talk our way past a couple of rank-and-file sentries no problem. :Ringabel: A respected figure, eh? :I smell a story here. Care to elaborate? :Edea: Er, yes, well... You know. I just have a...a way about me, I suppose. :Ringabel: In that you're a terror when you're mad, or that you rush in blind, or that you ignore authority? :Edea: Excuse me! Isn't that a little harsh, Ringabel? ...And all of the above. :Agnès: ...... A Hard Discovery :Agnès: ...... :Edea: Er, Agnès? Look, I didn't... :Agnès: ...... :Tiz: Try to understand, Agnès. Edea didn't mean anything by it. She had to say that. :Ringabel: Right, exactly. It was just a ploy to get us inside. And it worked, didn't it? :Edea: But still. I didn't have to be so... I'm sorry! :Agnès: No, it's not that... I am not upset with you, Edea. :But the way they felt about the vestal...about the Orthodoxy. It frightens me. :Tiz: You spoke in horrific terms, and they accepted it without question. :Ringabel: Which means that was in line with their expectations of the vestal... :Agnès: Just what has happened in the duchy to cause this hatred? :Eternia was once the seat of the Crystalist Orthodoxy... :Can people's hearts really change so dramatically? :Edea: Still, I'm sorry. I didn't have to say as much as I did. :Agnès: You said enough, and I thank you for it. Do not feel bad, please. :Ringabel: Alright. Time we all focused on the task at hand! :Tiz: Right! Edea's Ire :Tiz: Any guess where he's headed, Edea? :Edea: The villa rooftop. To the airship berth! :Ringabel: Wasn't this villa a retreat for the Caldislan royal family? Why would they have a berth? :Agnès: I agree, it seems incongruous. :Edea: I use "berth" loosely. They've driven an airship anchor into the building's roof. :Tiz: Not much for finesse, are they? :Edea: We can discuss it later. Now, hurry! He'll get away! :Ringabel: Don't confuse haste for speed. We need to be smart. :Edea: Right, I know... I know, but I just can't forgive what Heinkel's done. :He's a knight who has ground chivalry into the dirt! :Agnès: As I recall, knights are called to serve as the sword and shield of the weak. :Not to threaten the public, or burn down homes, or abduct royalty... :I am in agreement with you, Edea. This man is no knight. :Perhaps our views are more similar than I had dared believe. For now, let us hurry. :Edea: Agnès...! :Tiz: To the roof, then! About Ancheim :Ringabel: So, Agnès. Refresh my memory--amnesia joke, by the way. Which way to Ancheim? :Agnès: Er, yes, it's...southeast... :Ringabel: So will this course serve, or...? :Agnès: S-southeast...please. :Ringabel: Hm? My dear, I'm afraid I've no recollection to go by. I need reliable directions, or-- :Agnès: (What should I do? The innkeep said southeast and nothing more...) :Tiz: (Ha ha, I think I see what happened.) :Ringabel, she means it's southeast of Caldisla, specifically. :Ringabel: Aye aye! :Edea: Ooh, Agnès. Just what sort of place is Ancheim? :Agnès: It's...covered in a vast desert. And hot, as though it were always midsummer. :Edea: Wow! That sounds like the complete opposite of where I was born. :Tiz: Huh. I guess there's all sorts of places out there. :Edea: This your first time leaving Caldisla then, Tiz? :Tiz: It is. What about you, Edea? :Edea: Me? Er, I was a former Sky Knight! I've flown all over the world! :Tiz: Where have you seen? :Edea: Oh, lots of places. Eternia, Caldisla...Caldisla. :Tiz: Aw, you're barely any better than me. :Ringabel: The world is vast, my friends! There are countries of perpetual summer, others of winter... :Verdant lands rich in water, entire kingdoms built on volcanoes, nations hidden in forests... :Agnès: That sounds amazing! :Ringabel: ...Or so I'd imagine. I've no memory, remember? :Edea: Whaaat? You're just guessing? :Ringabel: Ah ha ha ha! The world is vast! Keep it that vague, and you're sure to be right! Ancheim's Gourmand :Edea: Is anyone else hungry? Agnès, what sort of food is Ancheim known for? :Agnès: Hm? Oh. I'm afraid I so rarely left the temple... I couldn't say. :And when I passed through on my way to Caldisla, it was as a fugitive... :Edea: Well, just tell us about what you have eaten, then. :Agnès: Hmmm... I seem to recall a great deal of Ancheim's cuisine being spicy. :One bite, and I felt as though I were spewing flames. I broke into a full-body sweat... :Tiz: That sounds pretty intense. :Ringabel: Leave it to a desert people to develop a taste for searing heat. :I'm sure their women are no less fiery in-- :Edea: Ooh, what about sweets!? Any cakes and things? :Agnès: Ah! I'd nearly forgotten! I had the most curious delicacy in a port on the inner sea. :Edea: Yes? Yes? :Agnès: It...it was ice cream... th-that stretched! :Edea: Huh? Stretchy ice cream? That sounds so weird! I can't wait! :Get ready, weird stretchy ice cream--Edea's coming for you! Full speed ahead! :Tiz: Ha ha ha! :Ringabel: Temperament. Fiery in temperament... Category:Party Chats in Bravely Default